An Awakening Rebirth
by SageEmpress
Summary: Seeking to strengthen his power and extend his lands, Orochi has taken the steps to bring together two worlds to accomplish this. His new and dangerous decision will cause some of the best warriors to take arms.
1. Prologue

Note- At the end of each chapter I will put background information on some historical figures and or sites(in Warriors Orochi) in this story. **Example: Hu Lao Gate.**

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach and nor Warrior Orochi series.**

* * *

Prologue: Hold Down Beyond Reason**

Before the death of Orochi and the final battle of Koshi Castle; he combined two other worlds with the Three Kingdoms Era (Ancient China) and the Sengoku Era (Japan late 1500s). These were the realms of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Soul Society... There are four gates surrounding this place: the Black Ridge Gate (in the North), the Blue Stream Gate (in the East), the Red Hollow Gate (in the South) and the White Way Gate (in the West). Soul Society is split into two different sections. Seireitei holds the majority of residents. These residents are nobility and Shinigami. Rukongai is the outer section of Soul Society and surrounds Seireitei. Those living there were in a poorer environment and rarely interacted with those in Seireitei.

Hueco Mundo... In this place Hollows and Arrancar usually reside. Hueco Mundo is located between the Human world and Soul Society. Hueco Mundo is essentially a desert that never seems to end. Hollows can also drag other spirits into this place.

When Sosuke Aizen, the traitor, defected and left for Hueco Mundo and after the first attack by his Arrancars. Orochi's massive power could felt. As if the land itself was drawn to this unknown source of power, it began to slowly shift from one dimension to another. Inside all of the buildings everything began to shake as if there was an enormous earthquake.

When the violent shaking finally stopped Chōjirō Sasakibe, lieutenant of the first division of the Gotei 13, looked outside and saw that he- No, Seireitei itself was in a completely different realm. Further up ahead beyond the gates of Seireitei; the formation of the land had changed. There were patches of molten rocks and molten material everywhere. Even on some of the buildings.

Chojiro could see that an army with troop's easily numbering over 10,000 soldiers had surrounded the Rukongai districts and Seireitei, on all four sides. The soldiers had pale snake-like skin and were obviously reptilian. In the midst of this army stood a man over 6 feet tall, he carried what seemed to be a large set of prayer beads. Out loud in a demonic voice he sounded out an order to his army, "Annihilate them."

At his command all the serpent soldiers attacked the gates. They easily took over the Rukongai districts. Chojiro immediately ran to report this unknown army to the Commander-general, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Once the General had heard the news, Yamamoto spontaneously gave the order to attack the opposing army.

For once there was no delay. The order was exact and precise: protect Seireitei. Twelve Captains and twelve lieutenants readied the many soldiers beneath them. This was war. From the mounting screams of women and children in the Rukongai districts, to the mouthed sighs of woe coming from the dyeing. The dead were dying.

The Commander General watched the insanity from his office balcony. He had sent Zaraki's division to the Northern Gate there the Captain was maintaining his stand. The Eastern Gate was gathering up as many from the Rukongai as they could. This gate was under Hitsugaya-Taicho. Taicho's Mayori and Ukitake were just closing the Southern Gate. Lastly the Western Gate was protected by Byakuya Taicho. That gate was still open.

Yamamoto watched the people of the Rukongai flood the grounds of Seireitei. It was chaos and he knew it. Reports flooded in and inexperienced soldiers tried to make sense of the insanity around them. Everything was beyond reason now. The General felt his reserve failing and all hope was dwindling quickly. Then he saw it. Before the Western gate like a shadow of death stood a towering figure in the sea of the enemy.

Leaning over the balcony edge Yamamoto could see that Zaraki was making a path towards that particular enemy. It was unnerving that the man would leave his men, but this was Zaraki. Yamamoto looked back at Taicho-Kuchiki to find the man at the head of his division pushing the enemy back, wave by wave. He was thus succeeding; soon Byakuya would be able to close the gate.

Suddenly the General felt dread creeping into his being. Looking back his fear was confirmed. Zaraki's division at the Northern Gate was breached. The enemy was in; all the planning, all of the work to waste.

"General, it's time to go," a new shinigami appeared. It had already been decided that if Seireitei was breached, he would be escorted out of the city. Yamamoto slammed his hand on the balcony railing.

"Sir…"

"I know!"

The old man watched his beautiful city fall. Slimy, scaly reptiles began over-running it. Finally the old man nodded, stress showing through his experienced visage.

**...**

**To be Continued...**


	2. Battle of Ru Xu Kou

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach and nor Warrior Orochi series.

Note: I will use battles from Warriors Orochi series. I will make up some of my own battles. Also I would like to thank Anynymys1 for helping me write out fight scenes.^^

**Wu: Battle of Ru Xu Kou**

Lu Bu had raised an army.

This news reached the ears of the brave warriors of Wu, who had been living in peace since the fall of the Serpent King, Orochi.

As the most powerful man in history had ever known, Lu Bu (the strongest warrior ever known in history and known for his ferocity in battle) was determined to use his might to seize power in this strange land. However, Sun Jian did nothing, not wanting Wu to contribute to the destruction of the peace that the land had enjoyed, which was brought about from the Serpent King.

Sending out Sun Ce (Sun Jian's oldest son), Zhou Yu (Sun Ce's best friend), and Ranmaru Mori (Nobunaga's most loyal subject) as scouts. He preferred to simply keep an eye out on things for the time being.

While on their scouting mission, Ranmaru and the others came across a young warrior who refused to back down even in the face of one powerful as Lu Bu and two other warriors that had some trouble getting rid of some unknown army…

At the main camp, Sun Quan (Sun Jian's middle child) was with his father discussing the current status of the land. He uttered, "I have heard reports that Lu Bu is stirring unrest across the land… After we fought so hard to defeat Orochi, why does he do this?"

Sun Quan thought, _"In Response, Dong Zhuo, Masamune and even Cao Cao have raised armies. In our current state, Wu would shatter if we mobilized for war again…We must prevent such an occurrence no matter the cost."_

The leader of Wu, Sun Jian, spoke out to his faithful officers, "Listen to me, my people. I have decided that we must fortify our defenses for the time being." He continued on by saying, " There is much about this realm that we cannot yet see, much about our enemies that we do not yet know. For now, we must stand our ground and keep our eyes open until Sun Ce returns."

Then a traveling priestess named Okuni from Izumo came in said, "I chase Ling Tong all the way and what do I find? There's nothing going on here."

Then, the Thunder warrior and the leader of the Tachibana Clan, her name is Ginchiyo Tachibana. She spoke back to Okuni, "And why did you bring me?"

Okuni responded by saying in her recognizable high pitch voice, "Oh, I just wanted to bring you along for the ride…"

Okuni paused for a second and then continued, "And, I thought you could do with letting your hair down."

Motochika Chosokabe, a warrior who wields a shamisen, a stringed instrument similar to a guitar. He said, "Wu provides this bat with his opportunity to rest his wings."

Okuni questioned, "I thought Ranmaru was here too! Where has that boy gone to?"

On the scouting mission that Sun Jian send: Ranmaru, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce on. Sun Jian's oldest son, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu (Sun Ce's best friend) went another direction in order to gather much more information than if they went together as a group. Ranmaru and the others arrived at the northern coast of Ru Xu Kou and spotted Lu Bu attacking someone. And also, an unknown force attacking two other warriors. Ranmaru said out loud, "It's Lu Bu… He's attacking someone. And an unknown army is attacking two warriors."

Then Zhou Tai, the Chinese samurai said calmly, "They must be helped."

Ranmaru was the first to aid the foreign youths. Their enemies- two of Lu Bu's finest. An orange headed young man fell back with barely enough time to raise his sword in defense.

Clash! Ranmaru's long sword stopped the fall of the enemy sword. He was in the middle and not giving way. The enemy smirked, "Ranmaru, it is well of you to meet me. I will destroy you in battle along with this flashy display and find a wealth of my master's good graces! Come Ranmaru! Meet death!"

The second enemy bared his blade at the blue headed foreigner, but stopped short of attacking him when Zhou Tai appeared. With this the first enemy jumped back and two lines were made. Zhou Tai smirked, four to two, the odds were with them. "I am Zhou Tai and this Ranmaru."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said the young man.

"Grimmjow," said the other, who grinned.

"Enough with the names! You won't need them in hell!" The second warrior yelled. His long blade carved through the air and crashed upon Grimmjow's zanpaktou. The blue headed man smiled despite his own grievous wounds; his own blood threatening to pour like sweat. Building his strength Grimmjow slammed his opponent with a burst of reiatsu. Then he fell to a knee.

Ranmaru, across the way, was engaged in a skirmish. The warrior could simply be labeled a defensive pain. The boy's blade crashed from above on top of his opponent. The man crouched from the strength of the blow. Then he kicked his leg out at Ranmaru. A futile attempt to gain space from his enemy, Ranmaru seized the moment and grasped the man's head. The enemy screamed in despair, death was near. Ranmaru's blade was now on the inside, sandwiched between the enemy's face and blade. Kneeling behind the struggling man and still holding his head, Ranmaru drew his blade back to himself and cut the man's neck. An immediate kill, Ranmaru stood victorious.

During Ranmaru's fight, when Grimmjow kneeled Zhou Tai dispatched the enemy. The warrior had fallen back into a thorny bush. Struggling to get out of it and in shock of Grimmjow's strength he left himself open to Tai's glinting sword. The blade smoothly kissed the man's forehead and placed him in an eternal sleep.

After Lu Bu exited the battlefield he left his army take care of his opponent because he had better things to do apparently.

After Zhou Tai and Ranmaru defeated two enemy officers the caught up to the mysterious warrior. Ranmaru asked the unknown male fighter, "Are you okay?"

The young man replied, "I am fine, thanks."

"I cannot believe one so young could emerge from battle with Lu Bu unscathed…" Ranmaru Mori said with so much amazement at this fact. As Ranmaru and the others helped the young warrior to escape, they headed west- primarily. As the group was heading west they ran into the two warriors.

Turning to Grimmjow he didn't even need to speak for the man had already ascertained the incoming question. "I'm fine, didn't even need your help."

"Shut-up. So… who is Lu Bu?" Ichigo said seriously.

Ranmaru Mori, a young warrior who had faced the mighty Lu Bu in battle answered, "Lu Bu is known to have no equal in battle."

The one now called Kurosaki Ichigo was left in awe of this information. The other one Grimmjow grinned in excitement of hearing this news of a warrior that could stand a chance against an Espada.

Ranmaru said to the group including the young warriors, "We head to the southwest. Hurry!"

As the group started to head southern garrison had closed and now they had to go around the long way around. Zhou Tai ran on the road ahead. He stopped because he heard a laugh from behind and took out his sword. Then slashed behind him but no one was there. The same voice spoke again.

The Fuma ninja, Kotaro Fuma spoke, "Even though Orochi's gone his chaos still reigns…"

Zhou Tai turned to him and replied, "Desist."

Out of nowhere Kotaro Fuma, the wind ninja, appeared along with some of his clan. With his lightening speed he fell upon Zhou Tai with his katana and stared the man in the eye. Suddenly from their deadlock Kotaro Fuma jumped back. His eyes had fallen beyond his opponent to the group Zhou Tai was travelling with.

Kotaro Fuma, the wind ninja, back off and said, "This face is new to me… Interesting…"

He disappeared along with his the other ninjas whom fought the rest of the group. Then just in, Orochi's reptian army appeared up head and organize a plan to block the escape route.

Ranmaru looked ahead in surprise of Orochi's army. Ranmaru spoke in disbelief, "And now the remnants of Orochi's reptian army. What are they doing here…?"

The warrior with golden gauntlets said, "They are nothing. We can push through."

And that's just what they did. There were only 20 enemies and 6 of them. Each took their stance and another battle began. Atop the mountain side caution was a daunting task. The wind blew in spurts daring anyone on the path a long time to contemplate death; for it was 5,000 feet of falling and an immediate grave once at the bottom. Engaged in combat, Ranmaru found himself back to back with the young Kurosaki. An upward cut and he had disengaged his third enemy. A gust of wind blew Ranmaru and Ichigo into each other.

"What are these things?" said Kurosaki.

Ranmaru guarded again, standing against another gust. He answered the boy, "These are Orochi's warriors."

Ichigo jumped back before running into his opponent. A deadlock, Ichigo built his strength before slamming the reptile off of the cliff. Zhou Tai and Grimmjow, daringly close to the edge, sent five more warriors to meet their master in the afterlife. A strong gust blasted along the mountain path and Zhou slipped back. Suddenly he found himself beginning to fall. His view comprised some mountain side and clouds. From the corner of his eye, Grimmjow saw the samurai and gasped the back of his shirt. A grunt and pull and Zhou Tai was on his feet again.

"You can't go anywhere. Not until I hear what exactly is going on."

Ranmaru replied as an response to this matter, "We'll tell you back at the Main camp."

Zhou Tai raised an eyebrow as the Espada challenged another pest. "Thank you," he nodded towards the young man; just as another serpent was coming at him.

"Wha… HEY!" Grimmjow looked back to see the samurai thank him, but was not amused that another creature was coming at the man. "I just saved you and I have to…" he thought, but was cut short. Tai swiftly blocked the attack without even flinching. He stood immovable behind Grimmjow and still close to the edge. After the block he lightly moved around the reptile until he was farthest from the edge.

Grimmjow grinned, thinking that the man obviously had his own sort of tricks.

The leader of this band of reptiles was Ji Quin. He shouted to his comrade's victory and death to the mortals, but slowly his band fell. He himself blocked the rest of the path along with his mighty ax. The weapons reached over 15 ft. accommodating its master's monstrous size. For him though was Isane. Somehow in the chaos of wind and fighting she found herself within his reach. Such an alien adversary, Isane played defensive while she looked for a weakness. The creature was most aggressive though. He kept her within range of his weapon. Luckily, Isane had some tricks of her own.

"Hadou 64!" she yelled through the wind. Jumping precariously over her enemies swinging ax, Isane had little time to regain her footing. Her Kido hit with excellent aim, right on target. She smiled, happy with the result. Ji covered his burning face, flinging his ax down into the earth. The ground trembled and a gust blasted the fighters. Dirt rose into the air as the ground gave way. Feeling the earth move beneath her Isane jumped back trying desperately to escape the falling earth beneath her.

Ji, though, was still swinging his ax, his face burning with pain. The weapon moved in Isane's way blocking her path to safety. She was about to jump it when the blade came at her. There was a chance to grab the handle safely and Isane took it. The dust was settling quickly thanks to the wind and she found herself holding desperately to the ax and out far over the edge. She gulped as the ax stopped moving and her view became clear. Below her was nothing. Looking ahead she saw that Ji had overcome his pain and was cackling with a steely glare towards her.

"So," said the monstrous being, "how long do you think you can hang there?"

Renji had barely escaped the fleeing ground beneath him which had disposed of his opponent. He was about to laugh when his saw Isane. His face paled. "Hey! Isane!"

Ji laughed heartily and bounced the ax in his hand. She was trying to get up and had managed to get her arm over the handle. "Now none of that!" he chided as Isane slid, reverting to a hand hold.

The dust was settling and the rest of the warriors could see the predicament. They, though, had only a few feet of path left to bear their weight. The fighting quarters had become far too small. Granted if they were able to get past Ji; past him the path was whole. Sadly time was running out. Isane's fingers were burning and she strained to hold on.

"Put her on solid ground and we might let you live," Ranmaru's voice rose above the creatures laughter.

Ji stared at him with a crazed look, "Really? Little boy you think you have the power to command me? Attack me! I dare you… at the cost of the woman," he paused watching the calculating faces. "You humans are so pathetic."

"You're the pathetic one!" Renji yelled, "You killed your own and now hide behind a woman. Coward! You couldn't fight us fairly even if you wanted to!"

"Really? I think in the end I have won. You will not attack me and therefore will fall prey to the reinforcements on the way. But then none of you will live long anyway." Ji grinned evilly, but failed to see the whole picture.

While talking, Zhou Tai and Grimmjow had moved up much closer to Renij, who was closest to the enemy. Ichigo had come running behind them and Ranmaru. Grimmjow thrust his zanpaktou into the mountain side next to them and ran behind Renji towards Ji pulling his zanpakto through the mountain. More dust permeated the air. Ji predictably swung his ax and Isane towards the men, but the dust inhibited his accuracy. Renji, Zhou Tai, and Grimmjow made it across. Ichigo, still on the path and the last of the five, dropped beneath the ax just as the ground beneath him began to give way and was able to grab Isane. In turn the ax crashed into the mountain side leaving its master unarmed.

The others attacked Ji as Ranmaru reached out a saving hand to a falling Ichigo. Without releasing Shikai, Grimmjow and Renji disabled their opponent's legs with swift and powerful blows. Zhou Tai attacked between the two at Ji's chest. Sending him back over the edge to the same fate of his comrades, and the fate he tried to impose on Isane. Renji looked back at the destroyed path. "So much for reinforcements."

"Are you alright?" Ranmaru asked both Ichigo and Isane; his concern obvious on his face.

Isane smiled, "Yes, thank you." Rubbing her hands together she performed a small Kidou which easily healed her hands. She looked up to approving faces, which placed a small blush on her face.

Ichigo nodded and walked on after watching Isane heal herself. "So where to now?"

"You head south to the Yellow Gate. I will head north to the Engineer Tower. There is a switch there that activates the gate. This way we will be able to pass through. Now we must move quickly."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Right... One old man against how many? What if you fail?"

"Zhou Tai will never fail," Ranmaru smiled at his comrade, "he never has."

"Really?" the Arrancar muttered.

Renji was already making his way ahead. "Alright, come on! Let's keep moving."

The young warrior paused. "Are you alright?" Ranmaru asked both Ichigo and Isane; his concern obvious on his face.

Isane smiled, "Yes, thank you." Rubbing her hands together she performed a small Kidou which easily healed her hands. She looked up to approving faces, which placed a small blush on her face.

The young warrior pushed through the ambush and started going south. Zhou Tai headed north to stop the lead engineers from blocking the only way to escape from the area. He pushed through the ambush and started going south again. But Zhou Tai headed north to stop the lead engineers from blocking the only way to escape from the area.

Zhou Tai, even over the misty and jagged mountain terrain, had managed his way stealthily to the Engineers house. He had performed his job and only needed to meet back with his companions. Such a warrior as he was; there was never a mistake on his part, but today it was the wood beneath his feet. He had moved quietly over the wood bridge before. It was just his luck that on his way out the wood creaked in agony like the bones of a hundred year old shaman. He cringed, crouching low. Suddenly Zhou Tai could hear two voices.

They were the voices of strong men. Young, possibly naïve for Zhou's sake; as the men raced around the corner to confront the creaking sound, Zhou was right. They were yanyue dao wielders young and trim; nothing like soldiers let alone warriors. The men paused and sized up their opponent, the samurai. Before any questions could be given, Zhou Tai confidently walked forward. A pole flashed in his way and suddenly with sword in hand he slipped under the yanyue dao.

"Obviously your trouble, old man," said the man to Zhou's right. He had a blue sash tied to the end of his weapon.

The other young man nodded, remaining aloof. "Give up?" He slammed the end of his staff on the ground, trying to appear more intimidating.

Zhou shook his head, "If you were in a regiment such discipline would be severely reprimanded- letting the enemy slip past you."

"So you designate yourself as the enemy? Then there shall be no more mercies for you!"

The blue, sashed yanyue dao plunged through the open air at Zhou. The samurai stepped aside as the bladed staff passed next to him. Quickly, he grasped the yanyue dao and stepped forward with the retreating youth. Careful not to cut himself with the end he held. Zhou's sword in his right hand slid down the pole toward the young man's hands. The aloof man saw the danger his friend was in and tried to move closer.

Zhou still held the blue yanyue dao before the bladed end and the young man still held the other end. He turned and so did the young man, running into his friend as he was backing away from Zhao's blade; that was sliding closer to the youth's hands. This sent the aloof man tumbling down an embankment. Zhou Tai could not help smirking. The man before him let go of the yanyue dao. Zhao broke the wooden pole on his knee. Then he slipped into the enveloping mist and made his way to his comrades.

Together again the group raced for the gate. Down the mountain side they took shortcuts, wherever they could in an attempt to gain time. Finally freedom was in site. There before the warriors was a lush forest, after that the Yellow Gate. Halfway through and a bog forced them to pick their way carefully. The worst of their situation was that it slowed them down considerably. Ranmaru stepped up to a higher piece of ground. His waist down was covered in mud. Reaching out a hand the man pulled a grateful Isane out of the muck. Zhou Tai, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji still waded through around the higher ground. Finally Grimmjow burst. "This is unbelievable! You-," he whacked Ichigo over the head, "got us into all of this!"

Ichigo looked wide-eyed at the man next to him. "Why you crazy…"

"Shut-up the both of you! This is where we are and…" A cero blast right by Renji before he could finish. Faster than another word could be uttered the boys were unhindered by the muck, and attacking each other. Isane watched on in disbelief, but when Ranmaru looked back at the feuding shinigami he saw something worse. Behind them was Cottonmouth. Zhou caught the young man's stare and directed his attention the same way.

Cottonmouth growled and jumped into the muck directly over the fighting boys. Zhou mumbled and raced to the higher ground that Isane and Ranmaru stood on. Fighting would prove much easier from there. In the muddle that was three young men, Renji was the first to see the giant Cottonmouth.

"Sh…" was all that left his mouth as it was replaced by the displaced mud in Cottonmouth's wake. Renji found himself under the mud.

Ichigo and Grimmjow, on either side of the fallen Renji, turned to see Cottonmouth.

"HHHEEYYYYY!" Ichigo yelled. "This is between me and him. Stay…"

"HA! Fight all you want, but I am here to…"

A furious and excited Grimmjow released his zanpaktou, stepped on the emerging Renji, and leaped above Cottonmouth. The creature raised his sword in defense and Grimmjow slammed him into the muck. Down deep into the brown soup, Cottonmouth sank under the weight and power of Grimmjow's strength. The Espada laughter heartily and skipped onto the small strip of land that the others occupied, leaving Ichigo and a sputtering Renji still in the mud.

"What did you go and step on me for?"

Ranmaru sighed, "Oh, will you all stop complaining!"

"You should talk, girly." Ichigo muttered as he pulled himself out of the mud. Next came Renji when the muck behind him erupted. Cottonmouth rose from the deep determined to avenge himself.

"I will crush YOU!"

Renji rolled on his back and defended with his zanpakto. The creature raised his weapon and pounded on the red head. Renji managed to roll away as Ichigo yelled, "Ten Sa Zan Getsu! Getsuga Tensho!"

The creature, stunned and greatly damaged, fell back into the muck. Three more reptiles appeared falling from overhead foliage. Between Ranmaru and Zhou they were quickly dispatched, but more were coming. The shinigami and arrancar stood, ready for their opponents; including Isane, who began calling up another Bakuda, this time for protection.

Surrounded except for one way out, Ranmaru quickly calculated the possibilities of escape and certain death. More enemies were coming and the swamp would only favor them. He backed up to Isane and spoke, "We don't have chance we need to run again."

"What! Are you kidding me! I'm sick of running I'm no coward," Grimmjow growled in defiance.

In his black garb, Ichigo was ready for anything except running. "No way, we can take these freaks."

Renji nodded in agreement, but he too was thinking clearly, "What makes you think we can't finish these creeps off?"

There was a pause. Ranmaru swallowed, he had to be truthful. "We're tired if not exhausted. We're in THEIR territory. This swamp was made for them and will favor them. We'll be fighting in close quarters and as I have observed the Lady Isane here would have a hard time fighting. We'll have our own hands full."

"Hmm, that's enough," Zhou Tai had finally spoken, his voice a little gruff in the situation, "We'll make a run for it. Lady Isane, have you any abilities to blind the enemy in a wide range?"

Isane, startled and not caring for Ranmaru's comment, gapped at first. "Why! I'm… sure yes I do, Bakudo 64!"

Before any more decisions could be made or protests broached, a blinding light shined underneath the vaulted trees. The group easily made their getaway as the enemy flounder in the light. They ran for a long time; desperately attempting to gain space from their enemies.

Once out of the swamp, a clear pristine valley appeared before them and not a tree in sight. Their trip was breaking them. Grimmjow sighed loudly and sat on the ground. "We have to go through that?"

"What is this some kind of hell? You know we really need some answers." Renji asked, eyeing Zhou Tai. The man simply nodded causing Renji to sigh.

Ichigo cursed the drying mud on his skin. It was caking already. "Alright, we should really keep moving."

"Getting tired Ichi-san?" the arrancar asked.

Ichigo smirked, "Hey, I'm not the one sitting on the ground like a baby."

Grimmjow jumped up his face a display of annoyance. Ready for him, Ichigo's hand went to the dark hilt of his blade. Ranmaru looked nervous, afraid of a fight in the group that was certainly not needed. But there was something so much more important, as the sad gasp from Isane's lips caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Zhou Tai asked.

Isane looked up with wide, childish eyes; a curious look on her face. "I… oh! Um, nothing let's get going." She began running and waved for them to follow. The warriors exchanged looks of slight confusion, except Zhou who masked his feelings completely.

Something obviously had bothered the lady. But she was no fool and had long decided not to be found weak either. So she would hide the fact that her clothes had been dry clean only and that mud was under her shirt. She cringed at the thought and felt her skin irritated by the rubbing of her clothes on her mud caked skin.

Ahead of the men, Isane reached the edge of the valley. A cool breeze whistled through her hair and she closed her eyes. Opening them again she was treated to the site of an army encampment. Isane raised a delicate hand to her lips, considering the possibility that below her could be the enemy. Darkness was encroaching and she turned to tell her comrades. Ranmaru appeared before her and smiled. He looked past her and nodded,

"That is our destination, Emperor Sun Jian's camp."

Renji, only a few feet away, nodded. Then he looked back with a lazy look. Zhou Tai had come up behind him, but a panting Ichigo and Grimmjow were just barely making their way to the rest of the group.

Suddenly Isane jumped and clapped her hands together. "Is there a shower! Or maybe even a place to take a bath?"

Ranmaru looked at the woman and blushed a little, "Well, yes… I guess."

"Yeah! Out of these muddy clothes and…" she stopped and smiled sheepishly; maybe a little too much information.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had finally made it to the top, before either could say a word Zhou Tai spoke. His voice was intimidating, "It was a tie."

The boys looked at each other and sighed. There was simply no fight left in them. Renji chuckled and took a step forward, but stopped as a familiar voice chilled the air.

One again Kotaro Fuma appeared before them. He said, "Orochi may be gone but his chaos still remains…"

"Again!" Ichigo and Grimmjow shouted in Tai readied his sword and Fuma's blade screamed as the metal met. Ichigo and Grimmjow were up again with zanpakto's drawn and Renji released Bankai. His back to Isane and Ranmaru, Zabimaru minced the enemy before it.

Kotaro was locked in combat with Zhou. The warrior was able to muster enough strength to keep the ninja from using anything, but his katana. Swiftly sidestepping to the left the ninja anticipated a hard attack from his opponent. Zhou was smarter than that and had already read the ninja's movements.

Slamming his sword nearest the hilt of Kotaro's sword, Zhou moved forward and to the right placing his left foot beneath the ninja. Attempting to miss the possible trip he would encounter from Zhou Tai's foot he jumped to the left. Zhou moved with him and popped the ninja in the head with his right elbow. The ninja stumbled and with one horizontal strike from Zhou fell. The victor looked up to see Renji's bankai finish off the rest of the ninja's.

The attack was so strange. As if Renji had summoned a creature of some sort. Once finished, the zanpakto returned to its sealed form. Renji knelt in exhaustion as the group came back together. "I'm done," he said.

Ranmaru gasped in amazement, "That was amazing! How did you…"

Isane placed Renji's arm over her shoulders and helped him up. Releasing Bankai had used up the last of his strength. She turned to Ranmaru, "Talk later, let's get to the camp."

The youth nodded and helped her with Renji. Ichigo tapped Isane on the shoulder and took her place. She let him and looked back to see Grimmjow. His face had mellowed some, as though he was thinking. "Ready to go?" she asked the arrancar.

"Eh," was his response.

With the Fuma ninja's defeated the diverse group of travelers finally walked into the Wu Main Camp.

When he found the both engineers and defeated them, he headed back to the unknown warrior who stood in the face of one as Lu Bu. More soldiers of Orochi's army ambushed them again.

"Stand in my way and be cut down." said Zhou Tai in a threatening manner.

The group was three-fourths of the way to the escape point when Ranmaru said, "This is way too many to be remnants of a fallen army."

One again they ran into Fuma. He said, "Orochi may be gone but his chaos still remains…"

After defeating Kotaro Fuma. the young warrior with the golden gauntlet had reached the escape point. Finally, the group had reached the Wu Main Camp. When they arrived there the warrior in question said, "I thank you for aid. I am Minamoto Yoshitsune."

Ginchiyo who stayed at the Wu's Main Camp spoke up, "I don't know if are who you say you are. But I also wish to have some of that bravery you showed off while facing Lu Bu."

Yoshisune ignored her and said, "I have come in search of someone. Yet, I fear I am but one man. This is not your fight, but I ask for your aid."

Sun Jian walked up towards Yoshisune and said, "You are Yoshisune? My name is Sun Jian, leader of Wu."

In response to this Yoshisune Minamoto replied, "Then I shall ally myself to you. Call on me when you have the need to. If I follow you to battle, perhaps I may find a clue to his whereabouts."

"In that case, you should make yourself comfortable. I have no plans to set forth for the time being."

Yoshisune stood in shock and said to him, "The tiger will not lave his den? But there is every chance that the warrior known as Lu Bu may attack."

Sun Jian then turned to Ranmaru about the foreign warriors in question to him and asked him their names. Ranmaru told the leader of Wu that their names are Grimmjow and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ranmaru Mori slightly pointed to each of them and introduce them to Sun Jian.

The Ruler of Wu then started to introduced himself to the other individuals.

"Okay. So... What's with deal with those things we just fought?" asked Kurosaki once again.

Ranmaru spoke up and said, " What you saw was... what to be believed an renmants of Orochi's fallen hellish army."

**...**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

_Background history _on **Zhou Tai**:

Zhou Tai died in the year 225, during the Three kingdoms era. The year that he was born in is unknown. His courtesy name is Youping (幼平) and served the Kingdom of Wu. Originally served as one of Sun Ce's bodyguards, alongside his former comrade in piracy Jiang Qin. Numerous times in his while serving Wu, he saved Sun Quan.

His personality is portrayed as strong, brave, determined and inexorable, fearing no-one and nothing. Zhou Tai is a man who preferred action over words.

_Background history _on **Ranmaru Mori**:

From an early age Ranmaru was an attendent to Nobunaga Oda. He was also recognized for his loyalty and talent, he was appointed to a responsible post. He died on June 21, 1582. He was forced to commit seppuku by Mitsuhide Akechi.

_Background history _on **Sun Quan**:

Born in the year 182 and died in the year 252. He was 70 years old when he died. Sun Quan courtesy name is Zhòngmóu (仲謀). He is the founder and emeperor of Eastern Wu. Portrayed as a stolid man with an intensely serious personality, in compared to Sun Ce who is more care-free.

_Background history _on **Sun Ce:**

Sun Ce was born in the year 175 and died the year 200. He is married to Da Qiao. Sun Ce's courtesy name is Bofu (伯符). Also Known as "The Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong". His personality is portrayed as an energetic, outgoing, brash, and informal leader. Therefore, he relies on the wisdom and responsibility of his friend, Zhou Yu, to keep him focused and on track.

_Background history _on **Sun Jian**:

Sun Jian is the leader of Wu. Also known as 'The Tiger of Jiang Dong'. Born in the year 155 and died in the year 191. His courtesy name is Wentai (文臺). Sun Jian is a calm man, always considerate and constantly calling himself "The Tiger of Jiang Dong". He is also a loving father and greatly watches out for his children. He fell to Huang Zu's ploy in his own kingdom. He escaped the battle but died days later due to a wound to the heart. He supposedly died at age 37 or 36.


	3. Return of Da Ji: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach and Warriors Orochi.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Shu: Return of Da Ji - Part 1

The group was in previous conversations of their own. Until Ichigo spoke up and asked about what they just saw back there. Ranmaru spoke up and said, "What you saw was... what to be believed an remnants of Orochi's fallen hellish army."

Isane was a bit taken back by this as was Renji and everyone else. Ichigo quickly took in the information asked, "An hellish army….? So those things that we just fought…They're demons?"

"Yes. That's what they are basically." replied Ranmaru.

After a few minutes of pure silence. Sounds of footsteps were coming in. As the guards opened doors of Wu's War council meeting room flew open. Ranmaru assumptions were confirmed. The young Okuni emerged through the doors bright and vivacious as usual.

Her first point of business was a smoldering the youth, Ranmaru Mori. Okuni of Izumo leapt towards Ranmaru with her arms out in front of her.

" Ranmarrrru," she purred. "I missed you so much~ ! Where'd you go?"

"L-lady Okuni! Would you kindly please get off of me" asked Ranmaru.

"No! Only if you tell me where'd you go!" responded Okuni.

"Fine… I went on a scouting mission for Lord Sun Jian." ,Ranmaru replied back with annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh… Okay, then!"

Okuni got off of Ranmaru and turned her head towards the new arrivals. She looked them in a blanked stare for a few seconds and then said, "Hi! My name is Okuni!"

Then Isane the only female of the group aforesaid, "Hello! My name is Kotetsu Isane."

The "Priestess", Okuni smiled back at her. As soon as Okuni saw Grimmjow Jeagerjacques and Ichigo Kurosaki, she said in her high pitched voice, "Oh my Gosh! You two look so handsome! I can just hold one in each arm!"

And she did just that.

Isane suddenly asked, "Um... Okuni... Where is the baths?"

"The baths...? I'll show you where they are. Follow me, please."

* * *

The forces of Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu and Masamune Date refused to surrender. Cao Cao of Wei moved to raise troops as well. These various opposing forces raged like a violent storm, once again bringing chaos to the land. Threatening to engulf even Liu Bei and the Shu Kingdom; which have been living their days in storm that threatened the land.

In the Forest near Shi Ting, a lush dense forest going up a small mountain side with very few dirt roads going towards the top.

"Leaving the battle so soon… Da Ji." said the mysterious figure with platinum blond hair and wielded a thunder rod sitting in a tree. As Da Ji searched around for the source of the voice, she looked up and barely dodged an familiar grail lure attached to an weapon type long rod about the size of a regular fishing rod.

Da Ji, the internal fox woman, who is Orochi's battle strategist looked up at him and said, "What do we have here…? 'Oh!' It's the great mystic Taigong Wang, himself."

"You know the price of siding with Orochi on your own free will!" said the Taigong Wang. With this in mind, he attacked again but with a long range attack.

"Ha!" As the fox woman, Da Ji jumped back to avoid the attack. She replied back in a stubborn manner, "Humph! I'm not going back to that stuffy old place."

Then she disappeared. Yet, even this did not faze Taigong Wang. He smiled and spoke softly to the breeze, "Everything is going according to my plan."

In the Shu main camp, Yoshimoto Imagawa, the head of the Iwagawa clan, stood perfectly still with a small smile in his eyes. Ieyasu Tokugawa, the leader of the Tokugawa Clan had finally come to pay homage and look to strike a treaty with him and Liu Bei. Ieyasu stepped forward with his Spear Cannon called 'Boom Blade' in hand, and turned to Liu Bei, "I never thought that the day would come when I could speak with the great Lord Liu Bei, one of the heroes of history."

Yoshimoto then said to Ieyasu, "He has shown true nobility in his deals with me also."

"The honor is all mine. This opportunity is one which must not be wasted." The leader of Shu army, Liu Bei said to both men with respect.

Zhuge Liang, Shu army's strategist stated, "My lord… We have ascertained the whereabouts of Da Ji. Since Orochi's death, it appears she has been hiding in Shi Ting."

In an announcement of this news, Liu Bei said in response to this piece of information, "Hmm… If we leave her be, she could bring about untold chaos and suffering. I will lead a force to hunt her down."

Liu Bei paused for a for second to catch his breath and then added, "Zhuge Liang, can I ask you to take care of things here? I owe you all for what you did for me during the war against Orochi. It is now my turn to repay that debt."

Zhuge Liang then said, "Very well, my lord. Leave defense of our main camp to me. I will be waiting for news of your glorious victory."

In the northeast direction of Shi Ting, where the Shu Army currently is located heading towards Da Ji. A young woman with short light brown hair and eyes carrying a pair of chakrams with a large blade on the top was running south towards the enemy army. Liu Bei ran after her and caught up with her and said, "My Lady! You mustn't run towards incoming danger! Be careful!"

Sun Shang Xiang turned around and said to her husband Liu Bei excitedly, "I'm just excited at the prospect of fighting along side you, my lord."

Liu Bei nodded at her. Liu Bei nodded and took her hand. The young woman's skin was soft and warm. Understanding her point of view and he replied back, "Then… Let's ride into battle together."

At this moment, Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei rushed at Da Ji's army and began cutting them down one by one; and the two we're going towards the center.

Meanwhile, at the fortress where Da Ji barracked herself in. Da Ji goes onto the fortress wall to look what's going on out there. She spotted Liu Bei and the rest of the Shu army, as well two people near the center of the battlefield. _'Hm…? I never seened those two before. Hm, I wonder who they are and if their any good…?_'

Da Ji turned her attention back to Liu Bei.

"Oh…! So Liu Bei 'can' actually fight! How interesting… Now, time to have a little fun!" said Da Ji and then ordered a two units to go and retrieve the two unknown warriors. Another three units to go lay traps in the Northwest direction and as well as in the Southwest area.

In Southwest direction, a warrior who wielded a spear that had an insignia of a dragon on it and standing at 185 cm (about 6'1"). His name is Zhao Yun. He raced towards the enemy soldiers and cut through them as though he were cutting air. As he cut his way though enemy lines, a shuriken was thrown at him. Zhao Yun, who dodged it stopped to a halt and looked around to see where was the enemy hiding.

The claw fell through open air as Zhao Yun dodged the attack. Sizing up his new enemy Yun saw that this was no man that sought his life. No, this was demon ninja of Orochi's. Its snake-like skin akin to the rest of his unit was a dead giveaway. The creature looked at Zhao Yun and smiled crookedly.

As this attacked also missed the man- no demon ninja that had snake-like skin. Like the rest of his unit had. He looked at Zhao Yun and said, "Ah…! Zhao Yun… So we meet again. Shall we continue our duel from were we left off," the demon snake eyed Yun; it stood just as tall as the man. "I will defeat you and take your life."

With this thought in mind, the demon ninja charged forward towards his enemy. This ninja attacked in rapid fire of blows in hope of breaking Zhao Yun's defense. Zhao Yun pushed his enemy back and slid forward with spear point outwards. Then, they exchange blows. The demon ninja jumped back and disappeared for a while.

In the fight that the enemy withdraw from Zhao Yun turned around to see how everyone else is doing and found that the two units that were following him had stopped. He was about to turn around when about twenty to thirty ambush soldiers appeared and started attacking him.

With this thought in mind, the demon ninja charged forward towards his enemy. He rapidly fired heavy fisted blows in the hope of breaking Zhao Yun's defense. Zhao Yun pushed his enemy back and slid forward with his spear pointed outwards. Then, they exchange blows. The demon ninja jumped back and suddenly disappeared.

With the ninja nowhere to be seen, Zhao Yun turned around to check on his men. He found that the two units that were following him had stopped. Abruptly Yun's concentration was broken when about twenty to thirty soldiers appeared and ambushed him and his men.

Fighting broke out again and one officer was surprised to find that he couldn't defend himself. He watched and couldn't help as panic swelled within him. "I can't move! I can move my feet!"

Sadly, another allied officer had similar thoughts.

* * *

In the middle of the battlefield chaos still reigned. During this whole event, a guard ran towards Liu Bei after he cut the last of Da Ji's soldiers in front him. The guard scout reported, "There's a strange chant coming from inside the two garrisons in the Northwest and Southwest directions!"

Liu Bei concluded that the chants must be coming from inside of the garrisons in both of those directions. He then said, "Those outposts must fall down at once!"

The guard in front of Liu Bei replied, "Yes Lord Liu Bei… Also there are two warriors fighting off a mob of incoming enemy soldiers."

"We will help them… Sun Shang Xiang and I will go help the two warriors. You go tell Zhao Yun and any available officers to take down the outpost from where the strange chant is coming from."

In the northern garrison, two enemy officers were standing in the midst of the chanters. Time was growing short. They walked out of the garrison and headed toward the Shu officers. One of Da Ji's soldiers shouted out to the allied units that froze in place, "Human Weaklings! You will fall before our might!"

Then he charged at them thinking victory would easily fall into his hands. A sword crashed down before the soldier and his eyes fell upon two foreigners.

* * *

In the northern garrison, two enemy officers were standing in the midst of the chanters. Time was growing short. They walked out of the garrison and headed toward the Shu officers. One of Da Ji's soldiers shouted out to the allied units that froze in place, "Human Weaklings! You will fall before our might!"

Then he charged at them thinking victory would easily fall into his hands. A sword crashed down before the soldier and his eyes fell upon two foreigners. A young woman paled in fear that could be felt, but the sword before the soldier rang with a kind of anger and malevolence that was not to be tempted.

The soldier followed the straight edge of the sword to its master's unforgiving eyes. The pale face bespoke untold sorrows, yet there was a twinge of anger at the edges of the man's lips.

"Orihime… get back."

The soldier took the command as a direction for himself and stepped back to evaluate the situation. Orihime breathed shallowly and stepped back her eyes wide with fear and a depth of emotion that could hardly be explained; pain, fear, a sort of pity for all of those around her.

Ulquiorra watched the soldiers carefully. They were nothing to fear at all, he could surmise that easily. "What's going on?"

"A war, what else. Who's side are you on?"

"… Aizen's."

One of the soldiers laughed heartily. "You speak a name unheard of here! Fool, give up this Aizen and join Orochi! There's wealth, women, and…"

The Arrancar cut him off saying, "No."

"How rude! I offer you life in the midst of death… and the girl," the soldier said, sneering the last words.

Ulquiorra's hand tightened about his blade. "Never."

"Then you will…!"

By no means did he give the soldiers a chance to ready themselves. The Arrancar's blade bit coldly into the first life and severed the soul. The second soldier had no chance to even blink and barely time to be surprised for his life was gone within the next instant.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_Background History_ on **Zhao Yun:**

Zhao Yun's birth year is not known. He died in the year of 229. Zhao Yun originally serves Gongsun Zan, an early ally of Liu Bei. After Gongsun Zan's death, he enters the service of Liu Bei as he was drawn to the man's character and Yun is one of Liu Bei's right hand men. He has the utmost faith in his lord. His style name is Zilong.

_Background History_ on **Sun Shang Xiang:**

Her style name is unknown. Also, her year of birth and death is unknown. Sun Shang Xiang is portrayed as an upbeat and independent woman; who is considered to be a tomboy. She is proud to share her family's dignity and enthusiasm. She is Sun Jian's daugther and the youngest in the Sun family. Sun Shang Xiang is Liu Bei's wife.

_Background History_ on **Liu Bei:**

His style name is Xuándé. Liu Bei was born in the year 161 and died June 10, 223. He is portrayed as a virtuous and benevolent man who wants to restore peace in the land. He is polite and modest to anyone he meets. Empathetic with the common folk, he easily gains the people's trust and support. Liu Bei often doubts his own abilities as a ruler and warrior.

_Background History_ on **Da Ji:**

Da Ji or Dakki (japanese version of her name) was considered to be a cruel woman in the Zhou Dynasty (Zhou Dynasty is before the Han Dyanasty). She was a concubine to King Zhou. She was known as a beautiful woman who excelled in dancing and singing. Eventually Da Ji found a brutal source of entertainment from people wailing in pain.** _For example_:** Once, as she saw a farmer walking barefoot on the ice, she ordered his feet be cut off so that she could study it and figure out the cause of its resistance to cold temperature.

_Background History_ on **Taigong Wang:**

His style name is Ziya (子牙 or 牙). Real name Lu Shang or Lu wang. Dates of birth and death unknown. Lu Shang was a military adviser who is famous for founding the state of Qi. His other names include Taigong Wang, Taigong Ziya, Jiang Ziya, Jiang Shang and Jiang Taigong. Also, he is called one of the greatest strategists to ever grace China and shares the title with Zhuge Liang.


	4. Return of Da Ji: Part 2

**Disclamer: Same as the last chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Shu: Return of Da Ji- Part 2**

Da Ji saw one unit trying to get though her back defense. Da Ji looked at that unit with a mischievous glare, "You won't get in that easily…"

With various fights erupting around the battlefield, Da Ji called upon her secret weapon. Dong Zhuo moved from the shadows behind his mistress. A gleam of evil spread from his smile, he turned to his soldiers that walked into the room.

"Ha Ha! Attack! Kill that fool, Liu Bei!" shouted Dong Zhuo at his soldiers.

And he attacked Liu Bei's solders in the Northwest section of Shi Ting.

Zuo Ci, who held red taoist cards in his hand and the old man around his seventies had a swirling blue tattoo over his right eye. _'This battle significant the rebirth of a chaotic age. Your strength is required to save us all… Liu Bei.'_

"I know that your loyality lies to your lord but for now the land needs Liu Bei." said the old man to the young man.

Hanzo Hattori, the Iga ninja, stood before the old man with a slightly graven face. Resting on his shoulder was a cruel kusarigama or a chain sickle that whispered 'death'.  
"Understood," the word came from Hanzo with no emotion.

Their time was short though. Concentration was broken when two enemy officers ran towards them; completely catching Hanzo's deadly attention. Though they were foreigners, neither was foolish. For this he intercepted them.

* * *

A look of annoyance washed over his face. As dark eyes and a pale face gazed upon her, Orihime cringed inside. Everything was upside-down and now she was completely reliant on him. "Ulquiorra," she whispered, her eyes showcased her very fears, "what's going on?"

Another fool attacked and the Arrancar slaughtered the human with a horizontal blow. It sent the man's blood spraying and some sprinkled on Orhime's dress. Innocently she closed her eyes and a part of her wished upon many happy things. Then he spoke.

"It's alternate."

He paused and looked around. They were situated at the edge of the battlefield having just exited the forest. To the left was a small encampment and to the right was a garrison. The whole world was suddenly alien and while Ulquiorra wanted to leave the little female behind, the order from Aizen was still emblazoned in his mind. He had to take care of her. Keep her alive until he could meet with Aizen again.

Various scenarios and possibilities raced through his mind. Quickly he formulated judgment and now acted on it. "Go that way."

Ulquiorra pointed to the garrison.

For a second he expected her to run immediately at his command. Orihime's eyes glanced at the garrison, but she opened her mouth instead. "Are you sure? Those things coming out of there don't look very nice."

Silence.

"Ulquiorra, I don't think…"

"You don't need to think." With that he began walking toward the garrison. Quite sure that Orihime would follow close behind.

* * *

As Taigong Wang appeared in the Southwest sector of Shi Ting near Da Ji's fortress and he pointed in her direction. _'Let's see… Da Ji… is there in that garrison.' _As he gave orders the small unit that he bring with him. '_Now… Let's us get that gate open.' _"Da Ji, your days are numbered."

A few minutes later, Da Ji's fortress gate opened.

"What going on? The gates are opening! Who's doing that?" In a panic, the purpled-haired fox woman looked around the surround to see who opened the gates. And to her surprise, it was Taigong Wang.

Meanwhile, the Shu army had closed in on Da Ji's main camp. Liu Bei noticed that the fortress gates were wide open. To this he wondered, _'Hm…? It seems that someone entered that fortress.'_

By the time Liu Bei and his army got there, Da Ji was being confronted by Taigong Wang. She looked about unabashed only to find that she was surrounded. Instead of fear a conceited smile lit her face as she thought, _'It looks like that I have to wipe your all of you myself.'_

Liu Bei, in an unusual manner, raised his voice to Da Ji, "Stand your ground Da Ji! And face judgment by my blade!"

"So…you 'can' fight. I just thought you were hardly a politician," Da Ji snarked, her eyes moved to Wang and she antagonized him as well. "Oh! I didn't see you there 'little' boy. You tend to blend in with the background."

Taigong Wang sighed. Then, he replied back with annoyance, "Your futile mouthings will not work at all. It ends here."

Liu Bei's blade sung forcefully in the air. It cut with angled precision at Da Ji's cream skinned neck and for a second it tasted her blood. Da Ji leapt back in surprise and the vixen's snarl was heard. "So be it! You'll all die here!"

Upon the garrison wall the last remaining sunlight watched with anticipation as Da Ji attempted to fight a losing battle. Escape was inevitable as the Shu army swarmed the garrison. To the woman's left was Liu Bei who had already drawn her blood, and to her right Taigong Wang was jumping for a chance to end her life as well. There were also the soldiers surrounding the men, their soldiers, not hers.

"DIE!" Wang commanded as he swung his blade.

Da Ji blocked the attack and leaned on him as Liu Bei's sword swung again. This she blocked as well and used Wang as leverage to lift herself and kick Liu Bei in the face. This sent Liu Bei back a bit. As the woman landed Wang pushed against her and Da Ji took several steps back towards a set of stairs.

Her rosy lips moved this time not to tease, but in the calling of ancient incantations. Liu Bei jumped at her, his sword screaming through the air. Wang's eyes lit up as he understood her unsaid words.

"Get back! There's…" but Wang was not able to finish. The soldiers that were previously before the stairway were suddenly blown away and a thick layering of dust clouded the air. Liu Bei was still on his course and even this Da Ji could not control. Even then Liu Bei's sword found its mark. Da Ji defended once again, but the power and stair directly behind her sent Da Ji stumbling back.

The weapons crashed loudly as Liu Bei heaved against her defense, when suddenly he found himself leaning forward. There was a loud curse and suddenly he could see again. There was Da Ji leaning back with a sword through her chest. Her eyes darted about for a second and in her own mind she thought, _"Why did that little brat show his face. He ruined all my plans… Wang"_

With that in the late afternoon sunlight her body turned to vapor, revealing Zhao Yun. Whose sword had finished off the late Da Ji. He smiled and Liu Bei laughed, they fight was over; at least this one. Behind them Taigong Wang sighed. The incantation had been one for escape. They had not destroyed the witch just yet. Still, he turned to eye the Shu warriors with a smile of his own, truly great men in indeed.

As the allied army marched back to the Shu's main camp. In the war council room, Liu Bei broke the silence. "Thank you for your assistance. My name is Liu Bei. May I inquire as to who you might be?"

Surprise alighted upon the face of a young platinum headed man. The politeness Liu Bei showed was surprising. "How very polite of you. I am Taigong Wang and I am here seeking Da Ji. I had hoped to capture her while she was preoccupied with you. But your skill exceeded my expectations although she escaped. Hehe, I suppose I underestimated you."

More surprise enveloped the room as everyone digested the way Liu Bei had been used as bait. It was rather forward of the stranger to admit it and dangerous. Such an outward plan on the General's life was rash and obvious by the angry faces of the Shu officers.

Liu Bei raised a hand and silenced his men. There was no need to waste energy on their own, "She may have gotten away from us, but victory is ours. Let us be content with that for now."

Then he turned to Taigong Wang. "Master Taigong, it appears we share the same goal. Shall we join forces to achieve it?"

Taigong Wang nodded in acceptance of Lui Bei's offer. "I cannot refuse such a heartfelt plea. Therefore General Liu Bei, I shall accompany you."

Finally, the old man spoke to Liu Bei in the same tone, "I will join you as well, Liu Bei."

'_This man, Taigong Wang possess a great talent , but still needs to learn the art of finesse.' _thought the old man.

The Leader of the Shu Kingdom then turned to Hanzo, who stood in the corner of the room. Liu Bei understood nodded as a yes. Yet their adventures that evening were not over. A feminine scream pierced the air. Immediately Lui Bei knew it was unfamiliar, but he still raced out of the tent followed by everyone else.

Outside was quite a site. A young woman with long orange hair was holding tightly to a young man's arm. She looked scared. "Stop!," she could be heard to say.

Liu Bei almost moved to say something when he caught sight of the bigger problem.

Ulquiorra knew many things at the moment. He knew that Orihime's grip upon his arm had grown stronger. That her breathe on his neck was warm. He knew that her chest was so hard pressed against him that he could feel her heart moving faster than his own. He also knew that she was in danger and that this Hollow was nothing short of dangerous. As many more soldiers rushed the area the hollow began to move.

Its movement was slinky yet the creature was quite bulky. Red eyed and with a tail like a beam of wood the creature swung at some soldiers. Several tents fell and the hollow bellowed loudly. Ulquiorra stepped back and looked at Orihime. Her face softened, yet her eyes reflected the attention of the hollow. Red eyes burning it mirrored a warning to Ulquiorra and as he scooped up the woman he felt the ground around him give way.

The creature was above and below ground.

* * *

_Background History_ on **Okuni:**

Okuni is a flirty yet graceful maiden who is easily allured by the land's impressive generals. Also, she uses her coy attitude to hide her anger.

Okuni was born in the year 1572. Izumo no Okuni (also known as Okuni.) was born near a shrine in Izumo and was daughter to a blacksmith named Nakamura Sanemon. She became a priestess there and, as part of her duties to help support the shrine. She is the founder of Kabuki and she established it in the year 1607. The year of death is unknown but the years of her death that are speculated are: 1613, 1644 or 1658.

_Background History_ on **Hanzo Hattori:**

Real Name is Hattori Hanzō Masanari was the fifth son of Hattori Hanzō Yasunaga, born in the year 1542. He became the leader of Iga's Hattori family.

_Background History _on **Zuo Ci:**

Zuo Ci is 70 years old. His style name is Fangyuan. The years of his birth and death is unknown. He spend 30 years up in the mountains studying the arcane arts. Upon his descent from hermitage, he decides to end the chaos by first looking for the land's greatest hero.


	5. Hollow Attack

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hollow Attack**

Liu Bei's eyes widened as did the officers of the Shu army and attending soldiers. It was quite confusing and puzzling to see such a creature with a white mask on its face and hole in its chest. The hollow let out a loud roar once again and this time it let out a cero too. Liu Bei rolled to side in order to dodge the attack. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, sworn brothers of Liu Bei, raced towards him to see if he was okay.

The warrior looked up defiantly at the beast as he leaned on Guan Yu's shoulder and stood up. Everyone was shaken, but Liu Bei formulated a plan quickly. At his order some of the soldiers who were nearby began evacuating the injured and the peasants. Liu Bei told Zhang Fei as well as two lieutenants to go along also. Zhang Fei, while his fighting prowess wich matched his intimidating appearance, would have been useful against this monster would provide the needed leadership to make sure innocents stayed safe.

Xing Cai, the daughter of Zhang Fei, crawled out from under a fallen tent. Her pitch black hair was loosed and fell unevenly along her shoulders only to accentuate the fact that she looked nothing like her father. Her eyes glowered at the monster, yet as she started to run forward her expression changed. Xing Cai saw her father and Liu Bei and directed her path towards them. "My lord, Are you alright?"

Liu Bei nodded yes. Then Guan Yu spoke up and said to him, "Brother, shouldn't we now go and help out those two over there?"

"Yes, let's go," responded Liu Bei as he ran towards the newcomers.

The hollow in question fired a cero in Liu Bei's general direction. Liu Bei quickly got out of the way of that long range attack. Xing Cai, quickly beat the others to the Arrancar and young woman. "Are you two alright?"

Ulquiorra's attention was on the hollow in front of them, but his response to her was emotionless as usual, "Yes."

With a small sigh she clenched the side of her white dress and said, "That's good."

Finally, Liu Bei and Guan Yu caught up with the other three. Xing Cai took a look at the mysterious creature in front of them and then asked aloud, "What is that thing?"

"A hollow," Orihime said softly, "a very large one."

Her fear was obvious and put the other within an air of uneasiness. The only one that seemed to understand and not be afraid was Ulquiorra. Yet, even while he watched the beast, ready to strike at any time. Ulquiorra did not look as though he was going to attack at all. Rather he seemed to be waiting.

The hollow had destroyed a fourth of the large encampment which was situated just outside of the castle that Liu Bei had recently wrested from the demoness. Ironic that this "hollow" had come to exact revenge it seemed. But there were two people who knew much better that that.

Ulquiorra did not trust anyone to protect Orihime. Yet, he needed information. This place was foreign to his senses, all except the hollow standing before him. Here were people he could obtain information from, but it required their safety first. To fight the hollow he would be forced to put Orihime aside and handle the creature himself. Those humans were inadequate.

The hollow swung its clawed forefoot at Ulquiorra, tearing up the ground and sending the Arrancar backwards in retreat. Guan Yu sought to teat through the creatures jointed front leg only to find that it's skin when cut produced a retch worthy smell. Corrupt and rotting flesh fell out of the leg in pieces. The warrior stepped back and raised his sword in defense. The smell rose and became an almost unbearable stench in the air catching the hollows attention.

The face of the creature turned upon Guan Yu and reached its mouth around the man only to have Liu Bei plunge his sword into the creature's eye. The hollow screamed sharply and tossed both men 20 feet. Its head rose in the air and shook violently along with the behemoth tail that laid waste to more of the encampment. Ulquiorra gently set Orihime down. Xing Cai had jumped back along with them just seconds before. She was drawing her long fork and her shield on back when Ulquiorra sonido'd past.

Orihime clasped her hands together and her face flushed with nervousness. In a way she felt that she could not lose him. He was her last tie to reality, the most familiar piece of the jumbled puzzle. The Arrancar's zanpakto glistened in the moonlight and sliced through the skin of the beast with ease. The hollow roared again and reared, revealing the hole in its stomach. Ulquiorra released a single cero that tore at the great creatures supporting back leg. He was under the beast now as it began to fall on top of him. The zanpakto whipped over his head and the creature tore in half.

Either side of the hollow rested on Ulquiorra's left and right sides. Deoxygenated blood fell like a black rain. It speckled Ulquiorra's face and clothes as he walked back to Orihime and Xing Cai. The young woman's mouth was parted open as though she was about to say something. Upon seeing the Arrancar her lips sealed and a grateful air settled over her. Xing Cai could only gasp, "That was amazing!"

Liu Bei made his way over to the newcomers. He watched the solemn and unchanging face of the pale man remain despite a touch of light that came into his eyes when he looked at the woman with long orange hair. The pair was fascinating without a doubt. It was like death and life in the same cohabitation. Together, obviously traveling, like two sides of a coin. Insistent on each other's protection, Liu Bei had noticed the range of expressions the woman had for the young man.

"Thank you, young man. You have saved our lives... Is there any boon that I may grant you?"

Guan Yu shook his head and whispered loudly to his Lord, "Brother! You really shouldn't go around without limits on the awards you hand out."

Liu Bei patted his friends shoulder heartily and laughed aloud. It was a warm, golden laugh and extremely friendly. Orihime smiled a little and then rested her eyes on her protector. The arrancar simply stared.

* * *

Among the plans to bring back Orochi there was talk about how to destroy some newly formed coalition army. Da Ji and Kiyomori had even found a willing 'ally' Sosuke Aizen. At the moment in a rather grand palace set back into some mountain crags the group discussed plans to resurrect Orochi. Sconces that once hung beautifully on the walls cast an eerie glow about the room. The once glorious light now shamed to danker hues covered the allegiances of each individual.

For one, Aizen's mind already mulled about many plans for his 'allies'. Kiyomori mentioned that in order to completely resurrect Orochi they would need extra spiritual power to do so. So obvious was Aizen's role in the group. Da Ji was in deep thought over whom or even what could help in this process. Then she seemed to recall a girl called Himiko who had shaman abilities.

Outside a merciless wind howled like the screams of the dead inhabitants of the palace. Those who fell in vast numbers while protecting the stronghold now screamed vengeances song in loud recourse. "I do know of someone that could help us," the fox vixen mentioned to Kiyomori and at this comment he looked up at her from his deep thinking.

Kiyomori, a half-demon and half-human entity lift his head in question and said in his strange baritone voice, "Whom?"

Just then a servant entered the room bearing a gold platter with food. Eyes trained to the floor with an air of dejection that smelled of absolute defeat.

"A girl named Himiko," her voice oozed.

And the wind howled in fury.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There's a reason why I put at the bottom of the chapter the backgrounds of the all the characters which you don't percept (means to recognize). So I won't be getting a lot of emails saying: 'Hey! Who's this person?' Or 'Who's that?' - that you don't recognize, if your not familiar with the series. And if you want to know what they look like in the game(s) type the name of the character in google. Also, for any bleach fans who happen to stumble upon my story- your favorite characters are gonna be in this... So don't worry!^^

Also, sorry for the late updates everyone - lots of stuff have been going on and such.

_Background History_ on **Zhuge Liang**:

Zhuge Liang the Shu army's Strategist and Yue Ying's husband. His style name is Kǒngmíng (孔明). He is also known as "The Sleeping Dragon" and "Crouching Dragon". He was born in the year of 181. He died in the year 234; around the age of 54. Zhuge Liang was an Strategist, inventor and scholar. He invented the crossbow.

_Background History_ on **Zhang Fei**:

Zhang Fei is known for extremely loud shouts/yells and his ferocity in battle. At Chang Ban, Zhang Fei stood beside the bridge and shouted in challenge at the opposing army. But not one enemy dared to move against him. Zhang Fei's exact birth date is unknown but it is speculated to be around the year 167. He died in the year of 221. Zhang Fei's style name is Yìdé.

_Background History _on **Guan Yu**:

The year that Guan Yu was born in is unknown but he died in the year 219. His style name is Yúncháng or Chángshēng. He is also known for his long 'magicifent' beard. Guan Yu once served Cao Cao but only for a short time.


	6. Author's Notice

_Dynasty Warriors and Bleach is owned by their respective owners not by me. But I do owe a copy of Dynasty Warriors 7 which is sooo fun to play with._

**Author Notice**, BleachedFighter,

Sorry for not updating within the... year. I had some trouble contacting the person which I was working with. Wow. I gotta update more often. Anyways... I'm very sorry about but if anyone is will to help with this story of mine- along the lines of editing, producing interesting scenarios and helping me improve on battle scenes. Your help will be greatly appreciated! ;D

And in other news I did play Dynasty warriors 7, which I'm in love with right now. And I will be adding the new characters that is in DW7 into this story also.

**(Warning:This chapter will be taken down as soon as someone[s] reply. And will be replaced with the actual chapter for this story.)**


End file.
